Here Comes Peter Cottontail: The Movie
Here Comes Peter Cottontail: The Movie is a 2005 computer animated adventure film, a sequel to the 1971 Rankin/Bass TV special, Here Comes Peter Cottontail. It includes several songs, including a pop rock version of the original song performed by Kai Fitzgerald. Plot Peter Cottontail, now the Chief Easter Bunny of April Valley, has a son named Junior, who annoys his father by making impractical and outlandish inventions instead of working at the candy factory after the nougat vat catches on fire. So Peter assigns him to clean the inside and outside of the Clock of Spring, including the Spring of Spring, which powers the clock and keeps the seasons changing. Meanwhile, Peter's old archenemy, January Q. Irontail, meets Jackie Frost, the queen of winter, who wishes winter was the only season there was since the sun always melts her work. Irontail, who knows of the Clock of Spring's existence, teams up with her to steal the Spring of Spring. They do so when Junior irresponsibly runs off with his friends Chunk and Sophie for the Calendar Day ceremony. After the Spring is stolen, March gains extra days. Realizing the whole mess is his fault, Junior runs away to find Irontail and Jackie and get the Spring of Spring back. Heartbroken and wishing he hadn't been so harsh, Peter sends Antoine the Caterpillar out to bring Junior home. Along the way, Junior arrives at Summer Hill where he meets a clumsy robin named Flutter who gets scolded by his mother to teach him responsibility. They arrive at the Clock of Summer, only to find out that Jackie and Irontail stole the Sun of Summer. They travel further where they meet a perpetually hungry mouse named Munch after saving her from a hawk. They arrive at the Clock of Fall where Jackie and Irontail have already stolen the Leaf of Fall, thus stopping the seasons from changing. All hope seems lost for Junior, Flutter and Munch until they arrive in Colorland where Seymour S. Sassafras supplies the colors that the April Valley residents use to paint their Easter eggs with. To assist them in their quest, Sassafras lets them use his new bust-proof bubbles, which will send them to Winter Ridge, where they will eventually defeat Jackie and Irontail and get the parts of the Clocks of the Seasons back. On the way, they meet a large blue octopus-like creature named Wind who blows them all the way to Winter Ridge where they make their way into Jackie's ice castle, only to get caught by Jackie and Irontail when trying to retrieve the clock parts. They then arrive at the Clock of Winter where Junior steals the Snowflake of Winter which powers the clock, plunging the world into permanent winter, but after returning the Snowflake, Wind and Antoine pick them up and drop them off at their homes where they restore the different parts to the Clocks. However, Irontail arrives and ends the Cottontails' joyous reunion. However, Junior deflects Jackie's icy magic, freezing her and Irontail. The film ends with Junior, Flutter, and Munch perform a rock version of the original song while penguins try to un-freeze Irontail and Jackie